You'd Think He'd Learn
by ValescaMikaro
Summary: Miroku spies on the girls while they're bathing....again. He gets maimed...again.


You'd think he'd learn…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:

Miroku spies on the girls when they're bathing…again. He gets caught…again. He gets maimed…again

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango and Kagome are bathing in a hot spring surrounded by a wall of rocks, completely unaware of a certain lecherous Monk hiding behind the rocks and spying on them.

Kagome sighed as she slipped in further. "Aaaah. I sooo needed this. Being dragged around feudal Japan really tires you out". Kagome's content look scrunched up, "also makes you really dirty. Sango, can you get my Shampoo?"

"Sure, Kagome" Sango smiled as she stood up and climbed out of the spring into a small flat area of rock that was also surrounded by rocks.

Miroku cursed silently as she slipped from his sight. Well, he still saw her behind.

Sango wrapped a towel around her as she felt a chilly breeze brush past her. She opened Kagome's bag and was about to pick up the bottle of Shampoo when she heard a twig snap from behind the rocks. Her brow furrowed as she tightened the grip on her towel and cautiously stalked up the rocks and peered over. She couldn't see anything so she looked to her right and saw…still nothing. She turned to look the other way and her eye twitched as she saw Miroku peering over the rocks and into the spring. Using one hand to hold up her towel and the other to climb the rocks she reached the bottom of the rocky wall and the hard dirt below. She stormed towards Miroku who had not yet heard or seen her. He didn't even notice when she was only inches away from him swinging back her arm and ready to slap him.

"**MIROKU!!!!**" Sango screamed once her hand had connected with the Monk's face sending him sailing through the air, over the rocks and crashing into the spring.

Kagome screamed as she rushed out of the spring trying her best to cover herself.

"What happened?!" shouted an alert Inuyasha as he leapt towards the spring. Kagome screamed again and yelled 'sit' as she duck behind a rock, desperately trying to find a towel. Inuyasha, who just happened to be in mid air at the time, was pulled down by the enchanted beads and crashed face first into a nearby spring.

Miroku rubbed his sore face with his hand and looked up at Sango who was now standing on top of the rocks, one fist clenched and raised slightly, shaking with rage, the other firmly holding her towel in place. She glared at the lecherous Monk and stormed down the rocks, into the water and, too Miruko, seemed to be charging like a mad bull right at him. He backed up against the rocks feeling just like cornered prey.

Sango stormed right up to him and pointed at him, her face red from anger. She opened her mouth to say something but was too furious to say it. "…Miroku" she growled through clenched teeth after a while of attempts to scream her head off at the Monk.

"Now, now, Sango" Miroku said in a smooth voice, although he was clearly starting to panic. "Let us not get brutal…"

Sango's eye twitched as she felt Miroku's hand start to rub her butt. She screamed and slapped him across the face once again, sending him flying through the air…again.

He landed with a crash next to Kagome, who, not having yet found a towel, screamed bloody mary and grabbed the bag and threw it at him, revealing at towel which had been neatly tucked underneath. She dove for it and quickly covered herself.

Sango stormed over to Miroku and finally found words pouring out of her mouth…well; actually it was more like charging out of her mouth, and in such a rage you could easily compare it to a horde a rampant demons.

Once again the cycle begins. Ah, yes. The cycle of stupidity. The stupidity being on Miroku's part. For the rest of the night Sango would be completely pissed off. The tomorrow she will be holding a grudge and giving Miroku several glares and many cold shoulders. Then the day after that she will have finally calmed down and Miroku would once again make her mad.

"Yeow!" Miroku yelled as he received another sharp slap.

You'd think he'd learn…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ValescaMikaro: well, that brings and end to this chaotic tale…for now. BWAHAHAHAAAA!

Miroku: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please review and no damn flames. Damn critics…


End file.
